Sunny Skies and Clear Waters
by Lina820
Summary: Lina, a sixteen year old mermaid who can fly must become Queen of the sea and in order to do so, find a husband by her 17th birthday. Now if it wasn't hard enough to find a husaband, try being a mermaid that falls in love with a guy at the local aqurium
1. Chapter 1: Ashi

Chapter 1: Ashi and the Secret

A cold morning breeze skims the surface of the clear blue ocean. Underneath a school of fish simmers as the first light of day hits the water. Above is me, a plain ordinary girl who leads a completely boring life. Each day it's the same, sit on the dock watch the sun come up and dolphins play, get ready for school, then go to school, come home from school, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed. Wow! Exciting, isn't? Just what you do everyday, right? Okay, maybe not the watch the sunrise and the dolphins, but that's the only good part of my day. I'm sure you have something to do during those early hours, that you enjoy. For me it just so happens to be that, dreaming of being able to fly in that sky right across the sun in the morning air then diving straight into the ocean and join those dolphins. As if that would ever happen. I'm destined to live my current life as a normal girl going on with a normal boring life. I can dream about it all I want, but I know it's not going to happen, or is it?

"Lina! Come inside it's 7:40! School starts in 20 minutes and you still haven't gotten dressed yet." Joy! It's that time already. Time for my mom to call me and force me to get ready, just like always. She always says that she's going to make me get ready at seven, but always forgets, then blames it on me, by saying something like I told you to get ready, I'll never let you go and watch the sunrise again. All lies, of course. I'm still on the dock aren't I? I'm just lucky she has a horrible memory.

"Mom, I'm going. See you later."

"Bye Sweetie have fun." _Fun_… school equals fun…sure, whatever you say. I mean of course it's fun, that is if you love examines, teachers that can't be quiet, oh and did I mention all of the "popular girls" that are really "nice", if so then school is heaven.

I go to Miya High. It's said that it's the best high school in Hawaii. It may have the students with the best grades, but the girls are ummm…how do I put it? Evil? I'm not even sure if that word covers it, but I'll leave it at that and let you decide.

"Hey servant! Why aren't you listening to me I am your mistress! SERVANT! HEY! LINA!" Meet Ashi, the leader of the "popular" group. Ashi believes that she runs the school. According to her I should be lucky to be her close "servant". Ya, right! Lucky? Who would want to be an evil bratty girl's servant, or even friend for that matter. I have also found it interesting that her name, Ashi, means evil in Japanese. I wonder if her parents know how perfectly her name fits her.

"Lina! Did you hear me?! ANSWER ME!"

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over that obnoxious person screaming servant."

"Errrrr! I was talking to you, you are my servant! You shouldn't be talking to me that way either! To YOU I am Madam Ashi, or your highness, will do. And YOU are MY servant!" What did I ever do to become her servant? Did she ever ask me? No!

"I am not your servant. You are going to have to live with the fact that not everyone bows down to you."

"Oh, I see. You have forgotten, what I know."

"You know?"

"You really have forgotten! Surely you remember your secret? Do you want me to remind you?"

"No, Madam Ashi."

"Good. Now come with me to open my locker." I always hope she will forget, but she never does. Because of _it_ I have to do everything she says. One day though I will get her back. Oh, that's right I haven't mentioned my secret to you yet now have I? Well, this might take awhile to explain.

A while ago, Ashi discovered something about me. Something that could destroy my life if humans knew. See what I said about living a normal boring life, only applies weekdays. On Saturday and Sunday I have a completely different life. I can become a ma-meido hishou, which is a flying mermaid. She caught me transforming. I also forgot to mention that I can transform during the weekdays, but I don't have enough time to, so I never do. You might be thinking that's so cool, why are you hiding it or that it's just plain weird. For those of you who don't know why I'm hiding it, it may be a shock to you, but I would be a SCINCE EXPRIMENT! _NOW WOULDN'T THAT BE FUN!_

"Servant! Time to hold my books and take them to my classroom, while I go talk with these guys. Oh and wait for me by my desk."

"Yes your highness." Or should I say yes, your horribleness. That would be better, but I can't bring myself to say it. All I can do now is take these books to her desk and wait, but she didn't say not to highlight a few important facts in black Sharpe. Yup that's what I did while I waited there, for ten minutes. When she got back she didn't notice, but she will soon.

"Lina, do you have my homework?"

"Yes." I handed it to her, competed of course, done well enough to get an A, B, or C? No. If I predict correctly, it will get an F. I wrote random things in for the answers. That's what she gets for not doing it herself.

"Now class, please open you history book to chapter 10," Ms. Shri said. Perfect, that's the chapter I used my Sharpe on.

"Servant," Ashi whispered, "Take notes for me. Oh and one more thing do it right, I will be comparing the notes you take for yourself with the ones you take for me, I will take your notes, if you do anything wrong."

"Sure, let's see what the teacher has to say about that."

"Okay, then let's see what everyone says about your secret, and the next time I see you will be at the zoo. With you in the exhibit." Great, she's starting to become smarter, giving clearer instructions and using everything she knows against me. For now I'm just going to take some notes, properly, until I can figure a way out of this mess.

As the day goes on Ms. Shri gives us a science examine, which I have to allow Ashi to cheat off of. After the examine, Ms. Shri talks and talks giving us some lecture about…ummm…come to think of it I have no idea what she was going on and on about. Isn't school as _FUN_ as I said?

"Sweetie, how was school?" Mom asks cheerfully.

"Oh, _great_."

"That's good." She never understands that I'm being sarcastic, even though I say the same thing every time she asks. Maybe next time I should say, "it's terrible a nightmare come true!" If I did, then she'd just say, "that's good." Whenever I come home she is completely hypnotized by cooking.

I go up to my room and throw myself down on my waterbed that has some big, soft, fluffy, down pillows on it and stare up at my skylight ceiling, watching the birds fly overhead. I stare for a while dreading the double homework I have to do, double the math, science, and two essays. You would think our teacher would notice that the same person does it all, but she never does and most likely never will. I'll have to keep doing extra schoolwork as well learning how to fly and use the powers that I will have to use to protect my hidden world. I can't wait to learn how to use my powers, when I do we'll see what Ashi has to say about it, or maybe by the time she's done observing what I will be able to do, she won't be able to speak anymore. Wouldn't that be nice? That is the day I'll be waiting for.

"Lina dinner's almost done, have you finished your homework?"

"No"

"Well, hurry up then. When you finish come eat."

"Okay." I haven't even started Ashi's or my own homework. I better start working so I can attempt to finish it with thirty minutes, so my mom won't start yelling at me telling me my food's getting cold. Yes, it does take thirty minutes for her to realize that I still haven't eaten. I do all of my homework minus the essay in thirty minutes then I go down to eat. Afterwards I went back to my room and finished all the homework, and the two essays, by the time I was done it was 3:00 AM. Three hours of sleep…again. Won't I be wide-awake with 3 hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Friday

Chapter 2: Friday

Finally it's Friday! I'm up once again watching the dolphins and I've finish all the homework. It's nice being able to sit here with the cool ocean breeze hitting my face early in the morning, knowing that by this time tomorrow I'll be swimming in that ocean. Until then though I'll have another _WOUNDERFUL_ day, full of Ashi. What could be more fun than that? Hmm… I know how about not having to see her ever again? That would be nice. In fact I don't think I will see her today, that's right I'm not going to school, let's see what Ashi has to say about that.

I walk slowly into the kitchen, my mom cooking breakfast, I limp as I walk, keep my head down, and my eyes halfway closed. Then I say in a sickly voice, "Mom, I'm not feeling so well today I think I'll go rest."

She of course just says, "Sure sweetie I'll call the school to let them know." She speaks so mindlessly; I mean she knows mermaids can't get sick, yet she doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to go for a swim, maybe it'll make me feel better," I tell her.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun," she responds. Well that was easy to get out of the house; Mom never pays attention to anything, except her cooking. I've been told that she hasn't always been that way, but I don't know when it started, she never talks about life before me or even who my dad could be. It just doesn't make sense to me how I could be a ma-meido hishou, and not just a regular one, but a princess and yet my mom isn't even a mermaid and my dad would have had to be a human since the mermaid and ma-meido hishou race is all female. So how could it be that I'm even a ma-meido hishou? I always wish she would tell me something about when I was little. I've always asked her if she was sure that I was her child and she always replied, "yes."

Never mind all of that. Why am I even thinking about something like that, I should be thinking about having fun. I mean I'm going to be free of Ashi today and I'm heading into the ocean.

Once reaching the end of the dock, I stop at the edge and look around. Good no one is around. I slowly begin to transform. The bone where my shoulder blade is expands and starts to form wings. I love my wings, they are soft, the main color white, with green blended in. Each feather is completely watertight; so that when I emerge from the water they will be perfectly dry. Once my wings finish forming, I slip into the cool ocean. The feathers in the water become flat, so that they will not get in my way of swimming. My tail begins to form. My legs join together, beautiful shiny green scales cover my legs and where my feet were forms the rest of my fin. My shirt completely disappears now as my mermaid top forms, it is a made of green shells and has openings in the back for my wings. I take my long brown hair out of its ponytail, so that it can flow in the water. My hazel eyes become an emerald green, to match my tail. I fold my wing flat against my back and dive towards the ocean floor. In the distance I start to see a castle and not just any castle, my castle. It's beautiful, large shells that make up the walls, decorated with green pearls. Leading up to the castle there are small stores where you can buy items and food. As I get closer everyone stops and stares at me. Then look confused, but the still bow knowing that I'm going to someday become their Queen. I always feel so awkward when they do that, I wish they would try me just like any other ma-meido hishou when they see me in the waterways. Okay, will there aren't many ma-meido hishou, they are mostly just mermaids, and only royalty can be ma-meido hishous. So I guess I mean that I want them to treat me like a mermaid, not a ma-meido hishou. I continue to the castle, even though I wanted to stop at the shops and look around, but I know that I must go to the castle first, just to make sure no one freaks out and who I mean by that is my mermaid caretaker. She takes care of me when I'm in the ocean and she is also my teacher, not only that but she always needs to know where I am, or will let's just say she'll cause a hurricane, which isn't good for land or sea.

As soon as I swim into the castle the servants line up and bow saying, "Good Morning Lina-sama." At the long end of servants, I see Kea. She is smiling, happy to see me, yet I know something isn't right.

"Lina-sama," Kea says, "Why are you here so early? Could it be that you already heard?"

"Heard? About what? What's going on? I only came here early because I had some extra time and I wanted to spend it here, but clearly there is something you need to tell me."

Kea is silent for a moment, I know that this mean it must be serious. Great seriousness, just what I wanted. How had is it to just have a little fun around here? Kea then turns around and motions me to follow her. She takes me into my bedroom and has me sit down on my shell bed she sits next to me. I wait for her to speak.

"Well, Lina-sama… I… umm… have some news for you. It's very important and you must promise not to freak out. Okay?"

"Okay, I won't"

"Well you see, the mermaid kingdom has gone on for year waiting for a new Queen and well for you. We are in need of a ruler and aren't sure how much longer we can last without one. So since I get to tell you this now, I guess it's better this way so that everything can get started faster, umm… well… the day of your crowning will be Sunday."

"Kea, what makes you think I'd freak out about that? That's great news. I mean I finally get to become Queen and be able to use my powers and help the ocean."

"Well Princess, that's not all."

"It not?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"There is something else you must do."

"What is that?"

"Two weeks after you become Queen you must find the new princess who will take your place when she grows up. You'll have to decide which mermaid will become the new ma-meido hishou. Or there is another option, which I think more of us are in favor of. As you know mermaid have been hidden from humans since the beginning of time, but now we'd like to join the humans. Get along with them, combined our worlds. The only way for us to do this would be for you to marry a human by your next birthday."

After that there was complete silence. Was I freaking out? Well… duh! Of course I was. I have just been told that I have to fall in love and get married in two weeks to a human and guess what? I'm only sixteen! That's illegal in the human world, to get married at age sixteen and what guy is going to want to get married that young and where in the world can I find one. There is no way Ashi will let me get near a guy. What am I going to do!?

"Are you okay, Princess?" Kea asks.

"Yes, Kea. Thank you I'm fine. Please let me have some time alone to think things over. After all I need to start thinking of the party on Sunday."

"Yes, Princess," and with that Kea leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Day

Chapter 3: Last Day

Crud! Now what? I mean I want both worlds to combine, but getting someone to marry me in such a short time, it just isn't possible. What am I going to say to the guy, 'Ummm… hi. Marry Me. Oh and by the way I have a fin and wings.' I'm sure that will go will. Or how will I even find a guy in such a short amount of time? Would I have to threaten him? 'Marry me or else! Or else I'll… I'll… shoot.' Ya that make sense, like I actually have a gun or that would make sense; I mean how does killing the guy you want to marry help? It doesn't. So that's out of the question. I could say that I'll make their life miserable, but I don't know how to do that yet, I'm not yet cable of creating storms that could ruin the world. I guess I'll just have to search for someone, or hope that it will magically just happen.

"Lina-sama." It's Kea.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are alright? You seem troubled, I heard banging in the room. What's wrong?" Kea always knows when to show up, how does she do that? I'll never know. "Is it about combining the two worlds?"

"Umm… Ya, it is. I'm not sure how I'll be able to get it to work."

"My dear, you will have no problems finding a husband."

"How do you know that? I don't even know how to find one!"

"You are a ma-meido hishou, Lina. You have been given the gift of air, water, land, and music. All mermaids can sing and so can you."

"What are you getting at?"

"Remember our ancestors that I taught you about?"

"Yes, the sirens, right?"

"That's right. Do what they did to get men."

"Huh? I don't think luring men to there watery grave is going to be very useful."

"No not that, Lina. You need to sing to find him. Sing the melody of the seas, while sitting out in the middle of the ocean waiting for ships to come by."

"I don't think that will work. This isn't the days of exploration anymore and therefore there aren't many ships and if there were, there would not be any sixteen to eighteen year old boys on it."

"Okay, so maybe you are right, but still trying singing. Sing the melody of the seas."

"Okay, maybe I'll try that."

"Good. Now you should go back to the surface, I'm sure your mother is looking for you. Also come back tomorrow around noon. We need to try on different gowns for the party."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." I swim out of the castle and up towards the surface. I jump out of the water and let my wings catch me in the air, so that I can hover above the water. My fin starts changing back to my legs my jeans and t-shirt come back. I fly towards the dock then let my wings disappear and my eyes change back to hazel. I put my hair back up into its ponytail, to keep it out of my face. I look up at the sky I can tell it is only noon. Maybe I should go to school for the rest of the day and start looking for a guy. It will most likely be my last day, since on Monday my goal won't be to get the highest grades but to find a husband.

"Mom!" I call as I walk into the house.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I feel better now, I'm going to school."

"Okay, have a nice day," she answers. It's like she's not paying attention or something, completely robotic answers that's all I get. Oh well no use complaining at least I get to do what I want, for the most part.

I walk into the classroom, everyone stares at me, I hate that feeling, everyone becomes silent and watches you walk into the room all of them thinking, 'Haha, you're late!' or something like that. I take a seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Lina," Ms. Shri says as she turns back to the white board, to continue showing us a geometry problem. Unfortunately for me Ashi's seat is next to mine, so now I'm in for it.

"Lina," Ashi whispers. "Where were you? You're going to make me fail. Where's my homework?"

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well," I whisper back.

"Well I don't care where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"MY HOMEWORK!" Ashi shouts. The whole class stops and turns around in their seats to see what was up. I'm just about to fall out of my chair laughing, she actually yelled in the middle of class disrupting everything, this was good.

"ASHI! What are you talking about?" Ms. Shri demands.

"Umm… Lina… She stole my homework and hide it and she won't give it back, that why I was about to turn it in today," Ashi answer in a sweet innocent voice, that hides her true nature.

"LINA!" Ms. Shri says as she turns her attention to me.

"Yes, Ms. Shri," I reply.

"Is this true? Did you steal Ashi's homework?"

"N…" I see Ashi out of the corner of my eye, she's mouths the words, you're dead. "Yes, Ms. Shri. I did it." I'm so stupid, why did I just say that? I mean what is she going to do to me anyway, in a few days I'll be ruler of the oceans. Why should I let a brat like her boss me around.

"Lina, how…"

"Ms. Shri! I didn't do it."

"Lina, you just admitted to it."

"I lied!" Ashi starts giving me this look.

"How am I supposed to believe that? Why would you lie about that?"

"Ashi… She's been threatening me!"

"What, sweet Ashi?"

"No not _sweet_ Ashi more like blackmailing Ashi!

"Whatever could you mean Lina?"

"She's been making me do all her homework. She said if I don't, she'll tell… she'll tell…my secret."

"Ashi is that true?"

"No of course not! She's making it up!"

"Well, if I'm making it up then why is it that both our homework is in my handwriting just with different answers, making it so that I have to correct answers and yours are gibberish!"

"That's why I've been getting a failing grade, you little…"

"Ashi!" Ms. Shri interrupts. "I can't believe you would do this!"

" But, Ms. Shri… I… I didn't!"

"Ashi I'd like to speak to you after school today. Now let's get back on track," Ms. Shri goes back to her white board. Oh how sweet this is! For once it's Ashi and not me. Perfect!

The lunch bell rings, time for the real reason I came to school today, to find a guy. Wow that sounds terrible! I sound like one of those whiny girls that complain how they don't have a boyfriend. No matter how pathetic it sounds though, this is what I have to do.

I sit down at the lunch table, pretend to eat my lunch, not that I have a lunch, just an empty lunch box. I start looking around at all the guys, thinking about each of their personalities and thinking how might handle the news of me being a ma-meido hishou and needed to marry them. None are coming to mind though.

"LINA!" It's furious Ashi. "How dare you!"

"What?"

"First you get me caught cheating and now your staring at my guy!"

"WHAT! You deserved to be caught; you've been blackmailing me! Also what guy?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know you were looking at him." Since when did she claim all the guys? I wasn't looking at anyone individually, just them as a group. "Lina, you will never find a guy and you will never love, I'll make sure of that!" She walks away. What gives her the right to say that? She doesn't have any control over my life, anyways none of these guys will make a good king, I'm not going to even bother coming to school Monday, there's nothing here for me anymore.

"Attention everyone!" It's Ashi with a megaphone; I bet she's going to try to get back at me, like anyone would believe her. I have nothing to worry about. "I have something I want to tell you all about Lina! Lina isn't human, she's actually a mermaid!" Silence, then everyone looks at me then back at Ashi. They begin to laugh. "What are you laughing at? I'm telling the truth, Lina is a mermaid, and I've seen her transform into one!"

I begin laughing along with everyone else, " Ashi, that's a good one. Me? A mermaid? How could you even come up with that idea?"

"Lina! You know it's true! You're a mermaid! A mermaid!"

"This isn't getting you anywhere Ashi and I don't know how you this claiming I'm a mermaid will get back at me."

She screams in frustration and runs away, hopefully that's the last time I'll see her.


End file.
